


Whiskey

by Jessa



Series: HM Server Prompt Fills [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aging, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Companionship, Company, Elder Jace Wayland, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief, Immortal Magnus Bane, Implied Jalec, M/M, Mild Language, Mourning, Physical hurt/comfort, Soul Bond, past Magnus/Alec, sad but hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: For the HM500 prompt: the snowy bridge picTW for MCD (Alec) although it’s not detailed and he lived a long life. This is what might happen to Magnus and Jace.((It’s super short, it was just an idea that I had in the bath))
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Server Prompt Fills [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850245
Comments: 17
Kudos: 15
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking this out 💙

His fingers are so cold that physics means they shouldn’t bend like this. Not without the pliance of the warmth gloves bring. Or magic. He shouldn’t be so able now to slide this key inside this lock, and make this latch unclasp so easily. 

It should let go of its hold as ungainfully as he did. On the one who inspired him to let it be clasped closed in the first place. But his heart is too heavy and his eyes are too sore from crying, and the growls beside him have grown so incessant. And it’s been a whole fucking week. A whole fucking week of-

“It should’ve been me.”

Magnus rolls his eyes. “Jace,” he begins, for what must be the zillionth time as he closes his eyes and turns to face the old man the best Shadowhunter of his generation has become. “For the last merciful time, it should not have been you. Okay? Darling, you’re _mortals_...”

The snow has caught again in Jace’s lashes. The flakes whiter than the fine little hairs that cling more stubbornly than his attitude to each of his temples. 

Magnus reaches up and he brushes the fresh ice crystals away. Knowing that if Jace tried to do this himself it would probably only cause his joints more pain than Magnus knows they’re already in. Iratzes only last so long. And hasn’t he suffered enough? Haven’t they both?

Magnus pockets the love lock. Then he crooks his arm and silently asks Jace to take it. Jace does. And then Magnus helps Jace, back across the bridge, through the snow.

“Whiskey?” Magnus asks. 

“Sure,” Jace grumbles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit extra inspired by comments on the last one. It's only 227 words to make the whole ficlet 500. 
> 
> TW for MCD (Jace) although it’s not detailed and, like Alec, he lived a long life. 
> 
> Thank you for checking this out <3

It’s not really the last time but Magnus knows Jace would want him to say that.

“It’s too fucking cold,” is what Jace would say, and would still say. It’s what he said those several times they came out here together after Alec’s death. To visit the lock before Magnus decided he was okay removing it. It had taken some. But he was okay now; this was the last.

“Nobody in their right mind should be out here,” Jace would add. And Magnus wouldn't object. It’s still cold as fuck. As cold as the first time they came out here. When Jace came with him. 

That surprised Magnus a little, they’d always been so distant. Jace had always seemed that way; interested in what he was interested in. But sometimes they'd also bonded.

At events, formal occasions, times when families, and extended families, bonded. Because although they had drifted apart, they would always be Parabatai, Magnus knew that. Even if both Alec and Jace had let their relationship slip from being that just a little.

Magnus unpockets the love lock. He re-clasps it through the wrought iron of the bridge. And as it latches, he imagines that Alec and Jace each have whiskey in their bellies and each other in their arms. He knows they have pieces of soul in their hearts. 

And now they always would.


End file.
